


Can't Teach What You Don't Know

by alemara



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Jack - New Tricks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Teach What You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



 

He's what they call an old dog, Ennis. Set in his ways, but Jack's somethin new, fulls of ideas comin just's quick as they fail.

 

 


End file.
